A self-made piece of heart
by Donnegail
Summary: One another lonely rainy night in the cold city, two men talking at a bar, evocating some memories. I suck at summaries, just come and look '


Hi, people :3 So, this is my first attempt about writting something in english so i'm sorry about any potential mistakes. Also, this is my first fanfic written about the series Heroes, that I've finished a few months ago, and I'm still very into it :3 Every "/" stands for a flashback.

Rated M for some violence and raw language.

* * *

"So...how long's it been?"

Around them, the bar was buzzing with noises of glass filled with low cost alcohol and chatting. The lights were on and they cast long shadows all along people's faces and the walls. Music was playing in the background but way too low to be heard above the conversations. From time to time a laugh or a glass strongly put on the old wood of a table flashed in the air. Outside, the night was falling on the streets and a small drizzle was soaking the few passers-by.

Looking at the bottom of his glass filled with amber alcohol, Peter sniffs before answering.

"Four Months"

The man sitting next to him wasn't drinking even though his glass was still full. He was calmly looking over Peter, an elbow put on the bar.

"What are you doing with your free time ?"

"I don't have much free time" tried to begin Peter but the tall man carried on his way without listening.

"Do you hang out with friends ?"

"Don't have friends." Raising his glass, the young man swallowed the liquid and let his eyes lose themself in the cloudy sky accross the misted up window. A silence stills in place for few minutes before the older man broke it again.

"Do you meet people ? Except me, right now I mean. Do you go outside ? You shouldn't stay alone, Peter"

The younger man looked a while at this drink and finally began to talk.

"I've met some people, when I was feeling too lonely. Too alone" he said, raising his glass once again.

 **/ The door slammed against the grey wall as two pale figures entered the room, kissing. Quickly their clothes found their way on the floor/**

"Often ?"

"Twice. A girl and a boy"

 **/ The two bodies fell on the cold bed, their breath sharpened with lust and desire. Their hands were aching for each other in the urge of touching, the urge of feeling./**

"One-night meetings ? Maybe not what you really need." responded the older man.

Peter's hand grabbed the glass more tightly while another memory filled his mind.

 **/Smilling widly at him, the golden lights of the elevators shining behind his jay black hair, Gabriel's eyes shined with desire. Peter's hand fell onto the other man neck and he licked his lips. "So, Top or bottom ?" had asked his lover while falling on the younger man's lips once again./**

"When I was feeling desperate. Too empty. And I just needed to feel." Explained the young brown haired man, staring at his glass, his eyes lost in his memories.

 **/ Two hands grabbed his hips tightly and he felt the stranger enter him without any preparation. Loudly moaning with pain as the other man took him, the face buried in the frozen pillow, he breathed heavily, the hands clunched into the blankets. The pain and pleasure overhelmed him suddenly and he freed himself between the hands of the unknown man./**

With concern in his gaze, the older man looked carefully at Peter. "Have you seen the girl from the hospital ?"

"Emma ? No. It's too painful, it reminds me of too many things. And I'm pretty sure she has someone now."

Peter remains silent for many minutes and his companion ends up removing his glasses to pinch his noze with a sigh. "You should talk to someone, Peter."

Peter finaly allowed himself to look away from his glass and met his friend's eyes. "I'm talking to you actually, Noah."

" You know what I mean, Peter. It would be better for you. And you should come home, once too. Claire would like to see you. It's not good to stay alone, Peter."

"I'm always gonne be alone now"

" I know it's hard to live, Peter. I understand your pain. But life goes on and you have to carry on. Looking at the past is not good, for anyone." Standing, Noah put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "I'll call you soon to meet you again. With Claire. She's worried about you."

Peter thanks the other man and looked at him as he disappeared into the night. Finally, he swallowed the contents of his glass and paid it before heading to the exit.

The wind was up and folded the rain onto people's faces. Raising his coat's collar to protect his neck against the frozen drizzle, Peter sank his hands into his pockets and began to walk along the streets. Some people tried to stop him, praying some money or sweets but he didn't deign to look at them and carried on his way. He understood Noah's concern but sighed slowly. Depressed and empty, for sure he was, but not suicidal. The world still needed him. People were still getting hurt and he could be useful somewhere. Save the world one person at the time. For this time where he couldn't have. His path was leading him toward the park. The wind had decresed and now only a cold rain was falling over his shoulder. Shivering under his soaked coat, he wanted more than ever his lover close to him. The memories of his body leaning against his, skin against skin, mouth to mouth and their breath mixed in the act made him smile for a while. It was incredible how the finger tips of the dark haired man could send shivers all over his body.

The night was down but he couldn't say what time it was, his phone waiting for him on his table. He stopped caring it with him in his way out a while ago : it was only a weight in his pocket he couldn't bear anymore. During too many nights he longed for a phone call that could never be made anymore. Turning at the corner of an alley, Peter withdrew the hand from his pocket. The long time broken watch heavily weighed on his wrist and he looked a it for a while. Another piece of time reminding him of what had been and what could never be anymore. One of the only things Gabriel left behind him when he left. One of the most precious things Peter has in his possession.

The grass was spongy under his shoes as he stepped on the grass headed towards a lonely old tree. They didn't even deign to give him a real grave. Ma' said it was better for everyone. Except the main person involved, who has always wanting to be someone, to be remembered. But noboby ever cared.

Posing his bare hand against the bark, Peter stands there in silence, memories overwhelming him. The rain had stoped a while ago but his cheeks were still soaked. Slowly, he reached for the wire that was hanging there and he hung his pocket watch. It was an old thing he had be given when he was a kid and the poor thing was broken for years but he never dared show it to Gabriel. It was the least Peter could do now and, he was sure, it meant something.

Stepping back, he sighed and leaned his way back to the road. Behind him, a last blow of wind smacked the time piece onto a small metal sheet. It wasn't much and Peter was sure it didn't even look good but it was home-made and it was better than nothing else. After the blow, the time piece rested calmy, hanging next to the self made piece of heart where could be read "Gabriel Gray".


End file.
